1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known connectors are formed by insert molding so that part of a terminal fitting is embedded in a housing. More particularly, a connecting portion is provided at the front end of the terminal fitting and projects forward from the housing for connection to a mating terminal fitting and a part behind the connecting portion is embedded in the housing. A clearance may be formed in an adhering part of the terminal fitting and the housing of the insert molded connector due to low adhesion between two materials. Accordingly, water or oil may intrude into the housing through that clearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,449 discloses adhering a seal to the outer peripheral surface of a part of a terminal fitting to be embedded in a housing and then performing insert-molding to ensure good waterproofing. However, waterproof performance may be reduced by a stress produced in the seal due to a force acting on a connecting portion of the terminal fitting, for example, during a connecting operation to a mating terminal fitting.
The invention was completed in view of the above and an object thereof is to provide a connector capable of preventing a reduction in waterproof performance.